The Palpatine and Yoda Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Just after the battle on Naboo, Palpatine extends a hand of "sympathy" to Yoda and the Jedi Order in their loss of Qui-Gon. After the initial contact, Palpatine and Yoda continue to keep in touch. This story will cover the events of TPM - ROTS.
1. Note 1 Palpatine

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Yoda.**

**Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Palpatine and Yoda PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. He has also learned about Anakin, and has heard that Obi-Wan will train him. Having the long time goal of converting Anakin to the Dark Side, Palpatine knows that if he is to get to Anakin, he must get close to Anakin's Jedi master. Palpatine also feels that he must have a front of keeping a good relationship with the Jedi if his plans are to succeed. For this reason, he decides to contact Yoda.

And the story begins... 

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
**

Note 1:  
Jedi Master Yoda,

I am not sure whether you know this, but I have just received word that I have been elected the new Supreme Chancellor.... Also, I heard that a Jedi Master was killed in the Naboo battle. What a tragedy. I have called for a special funeral service in honor of him. I thought you Jedi would want to know. So peace has been brought to Naboo. As Supreme Chancellor, and as the former Senator from Naboo, I want to formally thank the Jedi Council for sending those apprentices as ambassadors for Naboo, and for all of the Jedi help we received. It appears as if there is a new Jedi Padawan...that young boy. This intrigues me. What all do you know of him? Well, as newly elected Supreme Chancellor I have much to attend to.

The Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine

PS I am looking forward to our working breakfast meeting next Wednesday. I do hope that Master Windu has informed you of this time?


	2. Note 2 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Supreme Chancellor,

Congratulations on your election. Hope to establish a good working relationship with you and the Jedi Order I do. Happy I am to see the end of the Trad Federation's occupation of Naboo. Hope recovery will come quickly to the planet and it's citizens.

Confirm the death of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn with a heavy heart I do. While appreciate your efforts to honor his sacrifice by arranging a funeral I do, understand I hope you do that tradition it is for the Order to hold a private ceremony for our fallen brethren. Necessary for you to take time away from your official duties by concerning yourself with such matters in the future it will not be. Traveling to Naboo for the funeral I and several members of the Council are. Perhaps see you there we will.

A new padawan the Order does have, the young Anakin Skywalker. Know much of his history I do not but recognize great potential in the boy I do. Decided to train him the Council has. A powerful Jedi he will one day be.

Arrange a meeting with you when I return to Coruscant I would like. Much to discuss about the Order's role we have.

Yoda.


	3. Note 3 Palpatine

Note 3

Master Yoda,

Why thank you, Master Yoda. As I'm sure you can imagine, it was a great shock to me to learn that I had not only been nominated for the position of Supreme Chancellor, but that I also received it. As several of my colleagues have already pointed out to me, there is much corruption in the Senate these days. It is my task to attempt to guide the Senate out of this, which is no easy task. Sigh….to be honest, I am not sure I am up to the task. There are others who would have probably been more suited for the position. Nevertheless, it was I who was elected. I fear that I may need to come calling on the Jedi Order to help me at times. This is why it is essential for the good of the Republic that the Senate and the Jedi Order are in good relations. I am pleased to hear that you are in agreement.

It is with a heavy heart that I attended Jedi Master Jinn's funeral. I felt at such a loss to see so great a man dead. He did great credit to the Jedi Order, as I am sure, you will agree. The day that he died was a sad day for the Republic. The people of Naboo are forever indebted to the Jedi. In the future I will try to keep in mind what you have just told me about Jedi funerals. I was unfamiliar with Jedi custom regarding funerals, and I do hope that I did not offend anyone in the Jedi Order.

Yes, well, with the end of the invasion, the citizens of my home planet will once again be able to breathe with ease. I will see to it that the leaders of the Trade Federation will sent to the Courts for a proper trial. It is my hope that their trade franchise is revoked; they deserve nothing less. I have an important meeting to attend to on Coruscant, and then I will be traveling back to Naboo to oversee the reconstructive efforts. Queen Amidala and I will do what we can to assist our citizens.

I have heard much of the young hero Anakin Skywalker. I am delighted to hear that he will be training as a Jedi padawan. Who, may I ask, is to be his Master? Young Skywalker is indeed skilled, that much is clear. One who did not have such talent could not have blown up the droid control ship at such a young age. I have high hopes for his service to the Republic, and expect great things from him. Both the Jedi Order and the Republic are lucky to have him.

Yes….let me see here….after the parade and awards ceremony, I will be immediately returning to Coruscant. My schedule is fairly busy, but I do think I see an opening in it to accommodate you. Would 10:00 AM next Wednesday work into your schedule? If not, then I may be able to rearrange some of these meetings.

At Queen Amidala's suggestion, we will be holding an awards ceremony for Anakin, Qui-Gon (I will present the reward to the entire Jedi Council), Queen Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and other heroes of Naboo invasion. I would be honored if the entire Jedi Council would be in attendance. Proceeding the awards ceremony, there will be a parade, mainly featuring the Gungans – for without them, the victory would have been next to impossible.

I will speak with you later, then.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	4. Note 4 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Chancellor Palpatine,

Trust you are that qualified for the position of Supreme Chancellor I am. Know you would not have received the nomination or support from so many of the Senate if you were not capable of the office I do. Hope you will settle in to your new position as smoothly as possible I do.

Happy the Jedi Order always is to serve the Republic when we are needed. Looking forward to discussing our role with you I am. Fine next Wednesday at 10:00 AM will be for our meeting. If no objections you have, ask Master Mace Windu to sit in on the meeting I would like. Discuss the creature that was destroyed by Master Kenobi we need to do and much insight he has.

Appreciate your kind words regarding Master Jinn I do. Offended I, nor the Jedi Order were with the ceremony Queen Amidala arranged. Very befitting it was and grateful we are.

Trained by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker will be. Know he will grow into a powerful Jedi I do. Agree with you an asset to the Republic and the Order he will be.

Honored the Council will be to attend the awards ceremony. Pleased we are the Gungans will be featured in the parade. Know how strained the relations have been between the Naboo and Gungans. Warms my heart to see the strained healed it does. Hope this is the beginning of a good relationship I do.

At the awards ceremony I will see you.

Yoda


	5. Note 5 Palpatine

Note 5

Yoda,

With the parade and awards ceremony over, I must admit that I am exhausted. The exhaustion could be due to the aftermath of the invasion. I with the liberties the Trade Federation took when trying to control our planet. I learn of new atrocities daily. I have no doubt that Queen Amidala will be able to oversee the reconstruction. Do not get me wrong…I wish that I could remain here with my people. However, the duties of being the newly elected Supreme Chancellor call me away.

Of course you may invite Master Mace Windu for our coming meeting. It is good to have the support of the Jedi Council, and I would not wish to slight the ruling member of the Jedi Council. Yes, we need to discuss the creature that was destroyed by your Master Kenobi. What is the Council hoping to discuss in regard to this attacker? I may be able to have one of my advisors do some research prior to our meeting. However, this cannot be done if I do not know what you are looking for.

Ah, so Anakin Skywalker will be trained by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was hoping that this fact would be confirmed.

The Jedi Council's presence at the awards ceremony was refreshing. Please thank the other members of the Council for accepting the invitation to attend. Queen Amidala has signed a peace agreement with the Gungans.

Once I have arrived back on Coruscant, I am not sure how much time I will have for corresponding with you. Perhaps it would be best if we corresponded with one another once a year. I hope you understand – I wish to continue the positive relations between myself and the Jedi Council, but I do not have as much time to do this as I have now.

Please do write back. You shall hear from me in one year from now.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	6. Note 6 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Supreme Chancellor,

Heartbreaking it is to hear of the atrocities the Naboo suffered during the Trade Federation's occupation. Believe the population will recover from the physical wounds quickly I do, though recognize the emotional wounds will take time. Always available the Jedi are to assist in any way we can. Pleased I am to hear Queen Amidala has signed a peace agreement with the Gungans. The beginning of a new and meaningful relationship between the Naboo and Gungans I believe this is.

Looking forward to our meeting I am. Believe the creature killed by Master Kenobi was a Sith the Jedi do. Also believe there is one more remaining. Always a Master and an Apprentice there are. No more, no less. In strictest confidence I hope you keep this information. Ready to hear the Sith have returned I do not believe the Galaxy is.

How their return escaped the Council and myself I do not know. Very disturbed by that I am. Rest assured, do everything in our power to find and destroy the remaining Sith the Jedi will do. Confident I am we can accomplish this goal. Talk of this more in the meeting we will.

Agree with your assessment to correspond once a year I do. Very busy I am now and more busy will I be now that the Sith have returned. Difficult it would be to write more often and ignore you I would never wish to do.

Looking forward to our meeting I am.

Master Yoda


	7. Note 7 Palpatine

Note 7

One year after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

One year later:

Master Yoda,

Queen Amidala has reported to me that the reconstruction process of Naboo is almost finished. She is, however, concerned that the Trade Federation will attempt to attack Naboo. I do not believe that they would dare. They still have at least one more trial scheduled with the Courts, and no one in this galaxy could ignore another invasion. I will see to it that no new attacks against Naboo are made. It is unfortunate that the Trade Federation won their first case in the Courts.

I agree with you. Queen Amidala's signature on the peace agreement with the Gungans is sure to signal the beginning of a new and meaningful relationship between the Naboo and the Gungans.

As to the Sith situation…this is no doubt a threat to the entire Republic. I will have my advisors look into this to see whether we can learn information about the Sith. I am afraid that I know very little of such matters. The Republic could use the wisdom of the Jedi to help unravel this mystery, but of course this would only be my top most advisors. If the Jedi Council would rather I not have my top advisors look into the matter, I will do what I can on my own. I must ask, though, why there must always be two Sith? This makes little sense to me. Would not the Sith do better were they to have an organization of their own, much like the Jedi Council?

Yes, of course….I shall keep all of the information you tell me regarding the Sith under the strictest of confidences. I would not want to induce a panic within the Republic. I agree with you; it is better that the citizens of the Republic not hear that the Sith have returned.

It is true; the news about the return of the Sith IS disturbing. It is my hope that the Sith will not strike again any time soon. The Republic must be secured against such a threat. I am sure that the Republic can rely on the Jedi to ensure that the Sith is kept at bay. I may be in need of your advice on this matter.

I hope all is going well in the Jedi Order. Please inform me if you have found anything new.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	8. Note 8 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Chancellor Palpatine

Pleased I am to hear almost complete the reconstruction on Naboo is. With your pledge to keep any future attacks from happening, hope behind them the citizens will put the invasion and on the future focus.

Disturbed the entire Council was with the verdict the Courts reached in the Trade Federation's first trial. Convinced we are not capable of justice it is. No reason we saw for such a verdict to be reached. Explanation did they give you?

Reason for Queen Amidala to be concerned I do not see. Bold the Trade Federation was blockading and invading. Knew they somehow must have convicted of their crimes they never would be. Believe a very difficult outcome would happen if repeat their actions I do. Galaxy wide support the Naboo would have for any unprovoked attack upon them. Quick to react I would expect the Republic to be and that brazen I do not believe Nute Gunray is.

Discretion is best I believe with having your advisors look into the Sith matter. Prefer I would if have them report only on strange occurrences reported throughout the Galaxy. No need for more information to be known.

More difficult to explain the Sith philosophy is. The polar opposite of the Jedi they are but try I will. A history of treachery and betrayal the Sith have. Very populated their Order once was until convinced one Sith Lord, Darth Bane, became that the greater the number of Sith, the more destructive they became. Decided on the Master – Apprentice rule he did because believed the only way the Sith could survive was to have one with the power and one to crave the power he did.

Very destructive and dangerous that belief is. Only encourages more death and destruction it does. Sad I was to hear of such teachings though admit I must helped to control the Sith population it did. Beneficial to the entire Galaxy that was, however, left the door open for the reappearance of the Sith at anytime it also did.

Believe the remaining Sith, whether Master or Apprentice, too weakened to strike against the Republic at this time I do. But in mind we should keep, temporary that situation is. Believe I do the a search is underway to replace the one who was killed. Unfortunately nothing new the Order has learned by diligent in our pursuit we will continue to be.

Well all is with the Order.

Master Yoda


	9. Note 9 Palpatine

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

3 years later

Note 9

Master Yoda,

As you no doubt are aware, the Courts have ruled in the Trade Federation's side on all three of the appeals. It is unfortunate that this was the outcome, but the Supreme Chancellor is powerless against the Court's decision. I only preside over the Senate, Master Yoda, not the Courts. The Justices gave me no explanation for their decisions, nor do I have the right to demand one from them.

I agree with you, Master Jedi, were the Trade Federation to invade Naboo or any other system within the Republic, they would surely be convicted of their crimes. The Republic would be swift to respond. Not even Nute Gunray would be that stupid.

I have many specialists serving me, and I could not resist asking several of them to research the Sith. You have my word that they will not give a word of their findings to anyone besides me. I have already submitted some of these findings to you. I hope that they prove to be useful. Hunting down Sith is out of my league, and so I leave that to the Jedi Council. It is for the well-being of the Republic that the Sith are stopped.

I appreciate your attempt at explaining the Sith to me. From what you have told me, their philosophy is one that I find it hard to comprehend. These are truly evil beings that must be stopped at all cost. May the Jedi rid the Republic of their filth!

Master Yoda, how dangerous do you believe this Sith threat is to the Republic? Do you suggest that the Republic take action or prepare in any way? If the Sith were to become a threat to the Republic, how do you believe they would strike against us? Should increased security be hired? If they did strike against the Republic, could the Jedi defend the Republic? As the Supreme Chancellor I must be aware of the reality of the situation. Are the Jedi strong enough to defend the Republic?

You said this in your last message to me:

"Believe I do the search is underway to replace the one who was killed." Do you believe, then, that the surviving Sith is searching for an apprentice (for even if it was the Master who was killed, that Apprentice would become the Master)? How would a Sith Master go about doing this? Since the Jedi and Sith are similar, I would assume that the enemy of the Jedi would want to train an apprentice from infancy. That way the Master could teach the apprentice their corrupt ways from the beginning. Is a potential Sith detected the same way that a potential Jedi is?

And one final question – has the Jedi Order learned any more about the Sith?

I wish you and the rest of the Jedi Order the best of luck in discovering the mysterious Sith.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	10. Note 10 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Note 10

Chancellor Palpatine,

Saddened I am by the outcome of the Trade Federation's trials. Wish an explanation the Courts would give to the Galaxy for such a travesty I do. Understand you cannot force the issue I do.

Appreciate your assistance in tracking down the Sith the Order does. A great danger the Sith pose to the Republic for their goal has always been to destroy democracy and freedom. Imagine can you what life would be like with them in control? A horrible thing that would be. Assure you I can, fully trained and prepared the Jedi Order is to defend the Republic. Destroyed the Sith in the past we have and destroy them now we will.

Unfortunately such a victory cannot come without great loss and sacrifice. Understands and accepts that burden the Order does. Trust you do as well and will not hesitate to offer whatever assistance the Republic has to offer I do.

Believe the search for another Sith would be conducted in the same manner the Jedi seek their candidates I do with one exception: no age limits do the Sith put on their initiates. Because they seek the darkside of the Force, need there is not for the initiate to learn to control their emotions. On the contrary, encouraged to give into their emotions the Sith are, for that is how they draw on their power.

Learned more the Order has not but diligent in our search we will always be. Share with you I will any information we find out.

Master Yoda.

Part 2

Shocked the Order was to hear of the Trade Federation's attack on you. Agree the Senate had no choice but to remove them I do. Sorry I am to hear this. Concerned I am over what action the Federation will take next. Remain cautiously optimistic I will.

Assure you I can the Jedi Order is prepared to defend the Republic against any attack. Well trained in combat our members always are though prefer peaceful negotiations we do. Advise the Council of this matter and request training be stepped up I will.

Master Yoda.

Part 3

Disturbed I am by Count Dooku and Viceroy Gunray's actions. Have a good outcome I do not think this will, though wish you the best in your meeting, if agree to it the Separatists will, I do.

A Jedi Dooku used to be yet see this coming we did not. Hoped he would choose a quiet and peaceful retirement I did. Discussed this the Council has and want you to know the always support the Republic we will, even if that means going against a former member of the Order.

Master Yoda.


	11. Note 11 Palpatine

Note 11

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Master Yoda,

Count Dooku has rallied thousands of systems to his cause, and I fear that there might be very many.

How might the Sith attack the Republic? I have heard several Jedi suggest this, and I realize it is a great threat…but do you have any idea how they might try to accomplish this, Master Jedi? If the Sith's goal is to destroy democracy and freedom, then they will have to deal with me and the rest of the Senate. None of us will allow this to happen. As long as I am alive, I will do my best to protect the Republic that we all hold dear. I do not want to think what life would be like with the Sith in control. It would be terrible. Life as we know it would be gone. I do not doubt the ability of the Jedi in the Order to hunt down and destroy the Sith.

I will do what I can to assist the Republic. I refuse to see it torn apart!

Might I suggest the assistance of the Jedi for the protection of several Senators? The members of the Loyalist Committee have recently been attacked. The Senator from Alderaan is in hiding, I am afraid. And Senator Amidala has been threatened as well. She insists that she has enough security, but I still worry for her. I know that I cannot force her to have a Jedi protector, but I have told her that if there is another attempt on her life, I will talk with her again about this issue.

The Sith do not have age limits on their candidates? But how do they get their members to be so evil. It would make far more sense to train them as infants, but these matters are beyond my comprehension. Do the Sith draw on all emotions, or just some of them? I was not aware that the Jedi drew on no emotion at all. That is something I did not know about the Jedi.

I wonder if the Jedi Order has found new information regarding the Sith.

Believe me, Master Yoda, I too am concerned for future actions of the Trade Federation.

If the Jedi Order are prepared to defend the Republic against any attack, then I am much relieved. I worried that the Jedi might be overwhelmed if the Separatists were to attack. I am glad to hear that that will not be the case. If the Jedi received more training, that would make me more comfortable. I have much to be concerned about.

There are Senators who believe that war is inevitable. I should hope that this is not the case! No one wants a war.

Your assurances that the Council is even willing to go against a former member shows that the Jedi loyalty is truly to the Republic. I assure you that this will not be forgotten.

We will speak about this later. I must prepare for a Senate meeting.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	12. Note 12 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Chancellor Palpatine,

Disturbed I am by the number of systems leaving the Republic. To no good I fear this will come. Hope satisfied with creating his own government Dooku will be and seek additional power he will not.

If attack the Republic the Sith do, destroy it they will. Understatement that is not. Seen firsthand the devastation left behind by Sith activity I have. If war their plan is, seeking allies their first step will be. Since only two there are, need all the reinforcements they can get they will. Consider the possibility of an attack on the Senate itself have you? Wish to alarm you I do not but if "removed" from power you are, easy it would be for chaos to erupt and another to seize power.

Willing to provide protection for any Senator who requires it the Jedi are. Have several teams available now we do, however, seek who is behind the danger the teams should not. Protection should be their only priority. If assistance you need for investigation, provide other Jedi for that we will.

No age limit the Sith have for their initiates because live and act based on their emotions they do. Seen many beings who are not Sith do the same I have and chaos their lives usually are. Need special training for that no one does. Train to be evil the Sith do not, rather embrace anger, resentment, fear and all other negative emotions they do because of the darkside they are and when seek that side of the Force one does, impossible to seek a peaceful, fair resolution to a situation it is.

Very powerful the darkside is. Very powerful it can make one who embraces it but a price to pay for that choice there always is. Think most do the price will be small and insignificant but wrong they always are! For your very life the darkside will eventually demand, after you've been betrayed and murdered. The history of the Sith that is and always will be.

Unfortunately no new information I have regarding the Sith. Assure you diligently perusing the matter we are.

Ready and able to defend the Republic the Jedi will always be. Concerned with that you should not be. Always training we are for though peace the Galaxy has had for over 1000 generations, now trouble could arise at any time we do. Hope like you war will not erupt I do. Last thing the Galaxy needs it is.

Master Yoda


	13. Start of AOTC Note 13 Palpatine

Note 13

Ten years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

6 months later

Master Yoda,

Master Windu sent me a request that the Jedi Council wished to meet with me tomorrow morning? That is fine, however the members of the Loyalist Committee also have an appointment with me. The Jedi can come before the Loyalists…..

Believe me, Master Yoda, I too am very disturbed by the number of systems leaving the Republic. Dooku is the Separatist leader; there can be no doubt of that. What sort of power that this will give him, and whether or not he hopes to extend it to the Republic, I do not know.

I will not allow the Republic to be destroyed by the Sith. It would seem to me that the Separatists would be a natural ally of the Sith, if they are to seek allies. You are not the first to suggest that the Sith could attack the Senate. Young Skywalker has mentioned this idea to me as well. I did not want to admit to him that the idea scared me, so I did not say much to him about this. However, if the Sith should wish to remove me from power somehow, either by force or another means, they will have difficulty doing this. The Senate has voted to extend my term in office, even though according to the Constitution, my term should be up, and a new Supreme Chancellor is supposed to be elected. In order to answer your concerns, I have had more guards trained. I do not remember whether I told you before, but I have had several guards trained to specially protect me. These are the guards that you will see in my office who are dressed in red. I have commissioned other guards who wear black to guard each hallway that leads to the Senate room. I admit that I would not mind having a few Jedi guard the Senate chambers as well. Everything must be done to stop the potential threat of a Sith attack on the Senate.

That attacks on certain Senators seem to have ceased. This could be partly due to the vote that is expected to take place sometime this week. I am attempting to hold off the vote because I am convinced that if a vote on the Military Creation Act were to take place, the Senate would vote for the creation of an Army. This would of course push it into a war.

We will talk about this Separatist situation then.

Thank you for explaining to me why Sith do not care about the age of those they train. This could be useful information in dealing with them. If the Sith could be found, how would you suggest we handle them?

Until later,

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	14. Note 14 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Chancellor Palpatine,

Appreciate I do you willingness to meet with the Council I do. If certain you are time you have for us before your meeting with the Loyalist Committee, agree to meet with you first thing I do. Sense I do trouble is on the horizon and hope a solution we can find before that arises I do.

Pleased I am to hear of you commitment to the Republic, however, warn you I must underestimate the Sith you should not. Very powerful they can be and if decide they have to remove you from power, rest they will not until accomplish that goal they do. Know of your special guards the Order does, however, convinced they are powerful enough to thwart an attack by the Sith I am not. Only one specially trained in the ways of the Force could stop another specially trained in the Force. Hope reconsider the Order's offer of protection I hope you will.

The Order's congratulations I send you on the extension of your term.

Agree with you on the outcome passing the Military Creation Act would create I do. The last thing I wish to see is an outbreak of war. Have a sense do you of how the vote would go? Hope most Senators realize the danger involved I do.

If found the Sith are request the Republic leave dealing with them to the Jedi Order I do. Details I do not wish to provide only my pledge that destroy them we would. Hope trust you do only what methods are necessary to use will the Order undertake.

See you in the morning I will.

Yoda


	15. Note 15 Palpatine

Note 15

Master Yoda,

I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists.

Do you really think that it will come to war? As you know, this outcome is not what I would wish for the Republic, but so many assume that this will happen. I must tell you that I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail. Already, my ambassadors from Malastare and other systems have made headway in these discussions. I hope to receive news of the Separatists rejoining the Republic very soon. This is what I would want. Unfortunately there are those in the Senate who are thirsty for blood. They thrive off of conflict. I only hope that the vote can be held off until my negotiators have brought back positive news.

Now that Senator Amidala has returned to Coruscant, I fear that threats on her life will continue. I assume that you and the rest of the Council has learned of what occurred on the landing platform? In the event that you have not – allow me to enlighten you. Upon her arrival on Coruscant, someone hit her ship with a bomb. Fortunately she was unharmed, but I cannot say the same for her security personnel. She used a decoy – both her decoy and her personal body guards aboard the ship were killed. The Senator has addressed the Senate, and her speech was passionate. Like her, I feel that she was targeted because of her opposition to the Military Creation Act. However, I do not think that whoever was behind the attacks will be satisfied with an attempted murder. This person will likely stop at nothing to see the Senator dead.

In light of these circumstances, I recommend that the Senator might be placed under the protection of your graces. I know Senator Amidala well, and I realize that additional security might seem disruptive to her and her work in the Senate. Perhaps she would feel less imposed on if she was protected by someone that she was familiar with…an old friend….such as Master Kenobi. Would this be possible?

As for these Sith, while I do not want to underestimate them, I think that it would be a greater tragedy to underestimate the Jedi. In the past the Order has proven themselves to be more than capable of handling the Sith. You must not be too hard on your own kind. I have confidence in the Order that should they attack the Republic, you will be able to stop it. With the entire Jedi Order on Coruscant, it would be very difficult for the Sith to remove me from power. But……if it is as you say…..these Sith are truly that powerful, you do not think that my guards would be powerful enough to thwart an attack by the Sith? If the Order is that concerned for my safety, then perhaps it would be best to send one of your Jedi to protect me. I do not want to burden the Order with my protection, nor do I wish to remove a member of the Order from their regular duties. Let me think about this. Just how powerful are these Sith?

Considering Senator Amilda's recent speech before the Senate, I think that there are many Senators that are opposed to the creation of the act. However, I am still concerned that there are too many Senators that still support its creation. I really do not know which way the vote would go.

If the Sith are found, you have my pledge that the Jedi Order alone may deal with the Sith. The Senate and the Courts will not be involved , and so the Jedi will be free to deal with the Sith by whatever methods the Order deem necessary. I agree that it would be better for the Jedi to handle the situation with the Sith themselves, especially if they are as powerful as you say.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	16. Note 16 Yoda

Author - LukeTano

.?user=LukeTano

Chancellor Palpatine,

Noticed the corruption in the Senate and the Courts have you? Think the Stih are behind this we do. Remained as Viceroy, Gunray has. Broken into the Archives and erased a planet one of the Jedi has. Caught one of the assassins we already have. Too late to get anything out of her we were. Poisoned by a Kaminoan dart from another bounty hunter she was. Found Kamino we have. Suspect Dooku I do. Told Obi-wan and Anakin I have not. Told Master Windu I have. Fear Dooku is a Dark Side user we do. Had the chance to get into the archives he did. Sent Obi-wan to Kamino I have. Need an army we do if stop Dooku and the Separatists we do. Sent Anakin to Naboo with Padmé Obi-wan and the Council have.

Master Yoda


	17. Note 17 Palpatine

Note 17

Master Yoda,

Yes, it is unfortunate, but you are correct – there is corruption in the Senate. I have known this ever since I was a Senator. I very much doubt that the Sith are the cause of the corruption. Wouldn't you Jedi have sensed this?

A Jedi has broken into the Archives and erased a planet? That is unfortunate. I gather from your message that this erased planet was none other than Kamino, since you stated that your order has found Kamino. I must admit that I never heard of that planet. I wonder why a Jedi would have bothered to erase that file. You say that you suspect Dooku. That could be a possibility. Did he have access to your Archives after he left your Order? If not, then he must have erased it before he left. This would be an odd play on his part. Do you have proof that would link Dooku to the crime?

I do hope that Kenobi finds something useful on Kamino. You stated that he would be traveling there. Let me know of his findings.

I never thought the day would come when the Jedi would suggest that the Republic creates an army before the Separatists actually threatened us. I can do nothing about this idea for creating an army at this time because the Military Creation Act still has not been voted on. What sort of army would you suggest, Master Yoda? And how would recruit people so quickly. I suppose a draft would be in order. What are your thoughts?

The Jedi Order has done well. Keep me updated, my friend.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


End file.
